Another View
by VinnyValient
Summary: MLP: FiM- Celestia looks into the night sky to find an old calamity is returning. She must rally the ponies with the aid of everyone to prepare against the future. But what is coming? Is it a calamity? What ties does this thing have with Celestia and Luna's past? The story begins after season 3, after the movie. (so if you haven't watched these then spoiler alerts)
1. Chapter 1

/* This story takes place after season 3, soon after the movie. The plot begins in the observatory of the castle in Canterlot with Celestia taking some readings. */

A standard clear sky let the stars and moon easily be seen that night by any stargazer. It was peaceful and quiet with little breeze in the air to stir much noise but the gentle whistle between the branches of the trees. Autumn was soon to be upon them and the start of the school year about to begin. Leaves had begun to yellow and talks of a race in the Running of the Leaves were approaching. There was no particular reason to be looking up that night. Nothing special was happening like the alignment of the planets or any eclipses in the horizon.

But there was reason. Meanwhile in Canterlot, a princess was gazing at the stars. At the tip of the northern most tower of the greatest castle in the land was the observatory with a large telescope peering into deep space for signs of any disturbances. In the room were open books and messy notes filled with scrawls of spidery handwriting as a pen held by no hand swiftly kept filling pages of blank paper.

Celestia was deep in thought. Every now and then she checked the angle and depth the telescope was aimed at and the pen would burn furiously into the paper. Finally, the princess sighed and threw the pen down.

"Nothing." Speaking aloud to herself, she looked over her notes and kept referring to the books strewn over the tables and floors.

"I'm sure I saw it, I'm sure." In the end though she swept all the paper into a pile and stacked it into the corner. Several other piles were already there counting back the number of days this had been going on for. "Time to call it a day then." It was way past midnight. Midnight was when most things happened but apparently not tonight. As Celestia made to turn off the light the door opened.

"Still at it dear sister?" the other pony asked, entering the room and looking at the piles. There wasn't much point counting as she already knew how long this had gone on.

"I think I'm going to finish for tonight. I may have been seeing things that time."

"Well, you should get to bed soon. You have to attend the school tomorrow morning and teach magic to the new ones."

"Thank you Luna, you get a good nights rest as well." Luna went to peer into the telescope. "It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it."

"Thanks sister. I thought if you're going to be looking up every night it'll be nicer to see something prettier." Tonight, the moon had a silver sheen to it compared the hinted red of last night. Whilst the slight colour changes were subtle, it gave Celestia something else to look at every night. Also, she had requested to those in charge of the weather to keep the skies clear while Celestia checked the stars.

As Celestia was putting the last of the books away she backed into Luna accidentally, nudging the telescope suddenly.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Luna didn't reply straight away.

"I think I see something." Instantly, Celestia was taking notes and checking the new angles. Then, she took hold of the telescope and peered deep into space. "On the upper left star," added Luna. Skilfully, Celestia tweaked the telescope to centre that star. Maybe she just missed it but she thought she saw something black that had been blocking it out a little. After a good ten minutes, she saw the black dot again moving across a different star.

"It's moving much faster than I thought." In the back of Celestia's mind she was making a mental plan of what to do next. There was a few moments silence.

"So it's really going to happen again?" asked Luna as worry began to show on her face.

"Yes," replied Celestia. "Yes. They're back."


	2. Chapter 2

/*Spoiler alert! If you haven't seen up to the last episode of season 3 (inclusive) and the movie then there maybe spoilers ahead. If you have seen said episodes and movie then I'm assuming what most of the ponies look like and I hope you enjoy reading this fan fiction */

"Do you think there's life in outer space?" asked Twilight Sparkle sipping some tea. A beautiful day it was to be sitting under the sun with the birds singing in the background with a friend. On the porch of a house just outside the village sat two little ponies on chairs, one had a light purple coat whilst the other was yellow with pink flowing hair.

"What do you mean?" the yellow one replied. She had a simple glass of water with a cute little cake beside it.

"I mean that I wonder what it's like up there- beyond the clouds, beyond the sky and past space. Maybe there's another planet out there like ours with ponies on it and their own culture?"

"I don't know Twilight. I've never really thought about it." She looked up into the sky as if to see into the lives of another planet. A pale gust blew a few clouds across the sky. As they pondered these thoughts, Twilight posed a question.

"Have you ever been star gazing Fluttershy?"

"I went to see the meteor shower with the rest you guys quite a long time ago but I can't remember the last time I was out so late." Twilight smiled with some glee at an idea she just had.

"You simply have to go star gazing with me some day. Maybe even tonight." Fluttershy didn't seem too comfortable with that idea- being outside in the cold where it is dark and scary wasn't Fluttershy's cup of tea. However, Twilight kept on a monologue.

"I can show you all the stars with all their names. Orion's belt is a particularly bright one and easy to spot but with a telescope you can see many more things like nebulae and galaxies and all the wonderful solar systems out there."

"Sounds boring if you ask me," said a sudden voice above them. A tomboyish blue pony whooshed past and landed onto the ground like a plane leaving large skids marks deep enough to grow crops.

"Rainbow Dash, the night sky is hugely important for science. Looking into the variety of stars can tell us lots about our sun and its life. We can even use the information to predict what will happen to the sun thousands of years from now. Besides, stars are pretty. "

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, Spike told me to give you this." She pulled out a letter addressed to Twilight.

"What is so important that he couldn't wait till I got back? And why didn't he give it me himself?"

"It's from the princess and he couldn't find you." At the word princess twilight had already pulled the letter towards her, Rainbow still attached, and began reading it.

"Dear faithful student, I would like to see you as soon as possible about some future affairs. Celestia.

"Well that was short."

"It might be really important," said Fluttershy. Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry Fluttershy, I'm going to have to have our flying lesson later. Rainbow, can you tell Spike to prepare the balloon for me immediately?"

"Why go by balloon when you can just fly there?" was the reply. Twilight paused.

"Well I'm not much of a flyer and Canterlot is miles away."

"I'll accompany you there. Can't have our new princess getting hurt. Anyway, this'll be your flying lesson instead." She looked at the tea and cake. "What kind of flying lesson is this?"

"Before flying you should be well fed and watered before doing anything that may exert yourself," smiled Fluttershy. Rainbow rolled her eyes with slight impatience.

"Anyway, lets go Twilight!" And so they were off.

"Ah, Twilight, I assumed you got my message." Celestia stood over her young pupil, not only because she was much taller than her but because the purple pony was collapsed in a small heap by the royal garden. Rainbow stood next to her chuckling. "And Rainbow Dash, it's good to see you too. I hope you had a nice trip here."

Rainbow spoke because Twilight couldn't reply. "We had a few hiccups. Twilight's never experienced turbulence before and fell out the sky. Luckily I caught her and carried her for most of the way."

"Thank you for being there for Twilight." Smiling, she picked the poor pony onto her feet. "You should get some flying lessons.

"It's also quite fortunate that you're here Rainbow because I have something I mind for you as well." She said this with a knowing smile and Rainbow wasn't sure to be happy or worried. Before she could dwell on it, Twilight finally caught her breath.

"Celestia, what did you *pant* want to see me *pant* for?" She said this between breathes and it would be a while before she recovered so Celestia decided to start.

"Well Twilight, since you have become a Princess it is important that you get to know certain ponies and how they help our country. I'd like to introduce you, the both of you, these ponies. It would be a great learning experience because in daily life their contribution to their country isn't immediately apparent."

A little perplexed, the smaller ponies followed her out of the gardens.

"Oh yes, don't worry about your weather duties Rainbow, I've already sent a message back." Rainbow wasn't particularly worrying about her weather duties but she did wonder when Celestia sent a letter back.

/*The 'science' probably differs between this world and the mlp world. Whilst I maybe able to guess some of them, I can't be bothered being extremely detailed in the differences. Therefore, physics is pretty much the same. (Of course magic is a different science altogether and I may have fun experimenting with it. */


End file.
